murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Slugger Jackson
Constable Slugger Jackson first appeared in Season 5 as a constable working for Station House Five who participates in the Toronto Constabulary baseball competition, played by Kristian Bruun. Character Arc First considered to be a drunkard and a lout but a great baseball player, he is used as a pawn by the Station House Inspectors in an elaborate web of deceit, whereupon it is revealed that he is a lovable chap. Inspector Brackenreid offers him a spot at Station House Four. By Season 6, Jackson becomes a reoccurring character. In Season 8, it is revealed that Constable Jackson plays the trumpet (ep.803), but discovers he can't "sing a stitch" in Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas. In Season 9 and 10, it is revealed that he loves Christmas and comes from a large family who celebrates Christmas in a big way: "We open our presents one by one. Given that there are eleven of us in the family, it does take some time, so we draw lots to see who gets to pick the first one. That takes up the first part of the morning...After we open all the presents, the entire family goes for a winter walk. Of course, it won't be the same without snow. And upon our return, we all break into my sister's fantastic plum pudding." Jackson does not like Inspector Slorach's cabbage rolls (ep. 801) nor Detective Watt's (large soft) pretzel in Season 10, Jackson explains, "I'm not interested in anything unusual." It is revealed that he was married: After closing the office door, he confides in Det. Watts, "Two years ago, I lost my wife. She passed away in my arms." (ep.1012) Appearances and Mentions In [[Winston's Lost Night|''Winston's Lost Night]], Jackson was on patrol when he spotted Winston Churchill and his friend running from an Irish mob. He promptly arrested them for singing "Rule Britannia" and thus provoking the mob. He later released them after the bars closed and warned them against singing again. 'Murdoch and the Cloud of Doom' 'Twisted Sisters' 'Crime and Punishment' 'The Murdoch Trap' 'Murdoch Ahoy' 'Republic of Murdoch' 'A Midnight Train to Kingston' 'Journey to the Centre of Toronto' 'Friday the 13th, 1901' 'Kung Fu Crabtree' 'Blast of Silence' 'The Death of Dr. Ogden' 'On the Waterfront Part 1' 'On the Waterfront Part 2' 'Glory Days' 'Murdoch Takes Manhattan' 'The Murdoch Appreciation Society' 'Artful Detective' 'Nolo Contendere' 'The Local Option' 'Raised On Robbery' 'Cometh the Archer' 'Painted Ladies' 'A Murdog Mystery' 'The Missing' 'Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood' 'A Merry Murdoch Christmas' 'Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas' Trivia * Called "Kris" by his friends and colleagues, Kristian Bruun's full name is Charles Kristian Bonnycastle Bruun. * While Kristian Bruun relishes being the one to provide comedic interludes with Constables Crabtree and Higgins, he would love to do a spin-off in the style of the Keystone Cops with the other constables, “''We would do everything but catch a murderer – there’d be a whole lot of slapstick comedy!” * Bruun' '''claims he can really sing, unlike '''Constable Jackson'. Gallery OUaMurdoch_Xmas Tree.PNG|Trimming the Station House Tree Murdoch Christmas 6.PNG|Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas Murdoch Christmas 5.PNG 1012 Jackson.PNG|The Missing 1012 Det Watts and Constable Jackson.PNG|With Detective Watts Category:Police Officers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males